


Medicinal Kisses

by mattsloved1



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-28
Updated: 2012-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 18:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattsloved1/pseuds/mattsloved1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is 'suffering' and John is the only one with the cure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Medicinal Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anarion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/gifts).



> This 221B is for Anarion. She had a bit of a rough day earlier this week and I offered a fluffy 221B of her choice. She chose 'Fluffy Kisses' so here it is. 
> 
> Not betaed so please forgive any mistakes. I do not own, nor do I profit from.

“He stabbed me John! “ Sherlock protectively put a hand over his bandaged right arm.

 

“You weren’t stabbed, you were hit on the arm with a prop sword. It will barely leave a bruise,” John answered calmly.

 

Sherlock scowled then turned to face the sofa back.

 

Earlier they had followed a diamond smuggler into a theatre where _Romeo and Juliet_ was being rehearsed _._ The sword fight between Tybalt and Mercutio was about to reach its climax when they’d interrupted and the smuggler had grabbed one of the swords before lashing out at Sherlock.  In no time the thief was in custody, but the detective had complained nonstop since.    

 

John knew the moaning was Sherlock code for ‘need loving attention’.   Without speaking he lay down and, snuggling close, placed an arm on Sherlock’s waist, and then gently kissed the back of his lover’s neck. 

 

“Would a medicinal kiss help?”  

 

Sherlock’s answer was to turn, remove the small plaster and offer up his wounded arm. A loving kiss was given to the barely red skin.

 

“Does anywhere else hurt?”

 

Sherlock pointed to his forehead. A kiss was bestowed.  John was then directed to Sherlock’s chin, followed by his cheeks, temples and finally mouth.  The doctor happily complied before giving special treatment to the thin lips.

 

Pulling back, a content Sherlock whispered, “All better.”

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to read some great 221Bs read Anarion's '365 days of 221Bs' on this site or at LJ. Every day she posts a 221B using a word prompt given to her by AtlinMerrick. Today is day 59!!


End file.
